New Life Nelena Nalex maybe
by mbt1997
Summary: Nelena, Niley, Talena, Jemi, Jaylor, a must read, has love, betryal, music and more... trailer in first chapter. ALL CHARACTERS ARE FAMOUS  OUTFITS IN MY PROFILE FIRST LINK
1. TRAILER

**New Life**

**Trailer**

**Selena…**

Singer

Dancer

Actress

Beautiful

A great friend

Independent

Every guys dream

**Nick…**

Singer

Actor

Handsome

Player

Every girls dream

Selena had it all perfect boyfriend (nick) career and life. She was happy but one night changed that. He cheated she saw got revenge and left Disney channel to start a new life. Now she must come back to new come back to New York to work on a new song… and things happens


	2. New Life

Chapter 1

"Okay, Selena were here back in New York" said Selena's manger Maya, while opening the hotel room the two girls would be sharing. It was weird for her every other star she knew had a manger who was also one of their closes friends. But her manger was the best she knew she always listened to Selene's judgment. Maybe it was because she loved her or just trusted her but either way Selene was happy well partly she felt as if part of her was missing in the life most dreamed of having. Maya was only 21 when she became Selene's manger. That was five years ago and now they are still together and their success is astonishing. Now at 18 Selene is who the press targets the most. Maybe because of the way she broke up with Nick Jonas but that was three years ago and still it on the hot topics she still remembers that day.

**FLASH BACK**

She was walking to the studio about to walk around the corner when she spotted her boyfriend. "Hey Nicky over here." It took Selena a second to realize that that wasn't her voice. She looked around to located the voice then saw miley she was walking up to nick wearing a red cocktail dress so short it could easily be mistakin as a shirt with red heels her makeup was Smokey eyes and bold red lipstick. She hugged Nick and gave him a peck on the lips Selene walked closer to them so she could hear them. "Why don't we go over my place have some fun" Miley said seductively

"I can't I got to go to work and met up with sel…"

"sel… that not name you were calling last night in that hotel room now was it, what about you go to work come back to me then we can continue where we left of because you didn't finish your job last night and I know you never leave anything undone Nick now do you"

"Yeah your right miles I don't"

"I knew you wouldn't leave me hanging" then they kissed Selena felt her eyes burn. Wow Selena thought I'm standing right in front of him and he doesn't even know. She took out her phone and snapped a photo of them. When she got to the studio she was thinking of a plan to confront Nick with the evidence while sobbing. She heard a knock on the door she wiped her tears as Maya stepped in.

"Guess what you got the part for the movie we're going to California tomorrow after your performances… why are you crying sel!" Maya said finally looking at Selene's blood shock eyes.

She told Maya everything and while doing so smiled she knew exactly what to do for revenge, but didn't dare to tell Maya knowing that Maya would disapprove. Instead she said "so were going to California"

**Next day at Selene's concert **

Selena went on stage and said "okay I know you guys want me to sing falling down but I really want to sing a song I just wrote today is that alright for you guys"

"Everyone cheer everyone"

"Okay, this song is for my boyfriend Nick" spotlight goes on both of them. "Okay here goes" plays piano sings

Say you're sorryThat face of an angel comes out just when you need it toAs I paced back and forth all this time'Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on, the days drag onStupid girl, I should have knownI should have known

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytaleI'm not the one you'll sweep off her feetLead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small townI was a dreamer before you went and let me downNow it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Baby I was naiveGot lost in your eyes and never really had a chanceMy mistake, I didn't know that to be in loveYou had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams about you and meHappy endings, now I know

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytaleI'm not the one you'll sweep off her feetLead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small townI was a dreamer before you went and let me downNow it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

And there you are on your kneesBegging for forgiveness, begging for meJust like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry

'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytaleI'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me wellThis is a big world, that was a small townThere in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And it's too late for you and your white horseNow it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoaTry and catch me nowOh, it's too late to catch me now

(A photo of Miley and Nick kissing pulls up on the big screen)

Everyone is quiet Selene wipes away her tears walks of stag to her dressing room and packs her bags for California.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Selena sat down and called Taylor her bff and told her to come over she and her best friend needed to catch up that and Sel left NY with a big performance it's only fair she arrives with one as well. Today had to include Taylor in on her new life.


	3. BFF

Chapter 2

As soon as Taylor got the phone call from Selene saying to meet her in a hotel a few blocks from her home she was so excited. She got dress and went to meet her friend. She got to the clerk and asked to see a Anna May Jones, she knew Selena always used the same fake name in every hotel so the paparazzi wouldn't know were she was.

"Oh yes" the clerk said after looking up the name "She is in the pent house top floor ma'am" he said never taking his eyes off the computer.

"Thank you" Taylor replied before leaving when she stepped in the elevator she rehearsed what she was going to greet her best friend. She felt alone for the past three years. The only celebrities in the big apple were Miley, whom Taylor would never befriend since Selene hated her guts. Demi, who had this stupid idea that Taylor took Selene, her childhood friend away from her and hates her for going out with Joe. Then the jonas brothers, Nick was Selene's ex so that was a no. Joe was her ex but they later became friends but still he always wants to hang out with his girlfriend. Demi. Lastly Kevin, who was to busy planning his weeding so had no time to hang with anyone. So she was lonely, yes but hopefully Selene would stay this time.

Taylor finally new how she would greet Selene, by saying don't you ever leave me again. The elevator opened and Taylor knocked the door to the pent house but as soon as she saw Selene all she felt was longing and anger. She was surprised anger… yes anger a voice in her mind concluded she left you alone. So as soon as she saw Selene she said "you know this isn't fair Sel, how you get to call me when you want to and cut me out when you feel like it and I always come back"

Selena was shocked Taylor never got angry well not at her. "Tay you cant honestly believe that's how our relationship works"

Taylor scoffed then continued her rant which she knew was pointless, her and Selene been through to much to end here but she couldn't stop her self "really, because I remember going to your house seeing a for sale sign, running to your house and seeing all the things you love gone along with you" she felt tears in her eyes which she tried to hold back "then" she continued "I went home for weeks staring at my phone wondering when will you call and say oh Tay there is a rational explanation and here it is…" by then she was sobbing.

Selena was crying too she was debating with in herself weather or not to hold her friend. The she mentally called her self a dumb ass she knew Tay only wanted to be hold by her best friend she knew she wanted to hold her best friend. So Selene held Tay the way she always held her and muttered apologies. When Taylor stopped Selene said "I wish I could fix this"

"You still can" Taylor replied

"How I don't own a time machine do you"

"No, just don't you ever leave me again"

"I wont, hey why don't you come back to California with me every time I go their 90 percent of my fans ask 'hey Selena where's Taylor' and I say 'right here' while I point to my heart"

"You are so cheesy"

"And your not, remember when…" and they started exchanging memories soon they were laughing acting as if Selene never left.

"Tay is it to early to ask for help" Selene asked after they finished laughing

"No, but with what"

"You no how I left New York with a big performence, well I have to arrive with one, so I want to perform with you on a roof top that we're going to rent"

"You are to crazy Sel"

"Hey I thought I was cheesy"

"You're both, and yes I would help do it but first to write a song"

"After this were going to be the talk of New York" Then they wrote the song.


	4. OMG

Chapter 3

It was the day of the performance Taylor shorts, a tank top and snickers while Selene wore a tube top dress with leggings and flip flops. They rented a roof and Selene just so happened to remember that it was across the street of Jones's favorite café'. But what were the odds that they were their. The got the loudest speakers they could buy to plug in with a CD player to play the CD where they recorded their music and put it on the roof of a old abandoned building. They also wore the best ear plugs they had from their concerts to block out some of the sound. They decided Taylor would start and out if nowhere Selene will sing the chores since no one knew she was here they wanted to make that as surprise.

With Nick

Selena was right the Jonas brothers weren't their Kevin was to busy to come with the wedding and all. So Nick and Joe and their two girlfriends were their. Yeah he was in a relationship since Selene dumped him he decide to go out with no one other than Miley. Miley was about to peck his lips when a loud screeching sound came out of no where. They covered their ears and when they opened it they heard a slit southern accents saying sorry for that. Nick stood their he knew that voice he was just about to ask if anyone eles did when Demi interrupted his thoughts "Taylor, what the hell is that hill-billy doing"

"Let's go check it out" said Joe

Then he ran were the sound was Demi was officially mad but who could blame her when her boyfriend was running after his ex but as always she mentally blamed Taylor and ran after him with the others following his lead. When the got their guys were whistling at the two figures "who's the other girl" Demi said

"who knows" said nick he knew that he saw that girl before but where then music started to play he lost his train of thoughts.

(Taylor)

You say the sweetest things and ICan't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your songMy stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with youWhoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)(Selena)(Someone stop this)I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clueYou don't know what you do to meWon't someone stop this song, so I won't sing alongSomeone stop this song, so I won't sing..I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurtingThe longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beatI'm in time with youWhoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clueYou don't know what you do to meI've come to far to get over you, and you don't have a clueYou don't know what you do to me(Both)

Can't someone stop this song, so I won't sing alongSomeone stop this song, so I won't singYour lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonightBut you won't get to me if I don't sing(Taylor)It creeps in like a spiderCan't be killed, although I try and try toWell, don't you see I'm falling?Don't wanna love you, but I do(Both)(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonightBut you won't get to me, noYou won't get to me 'cause I won't sing

(song by Paramore -Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)

Every one cheered "Everyone Selena Gomez" Taylor said as Selena bowed.

Then Selena spoke "Hey New York I'm back I hoped you guys missed me because I'm obviously back and me and Tay are going to make 2011 our year". Everyone cheered as they left through the back of the building while Nick and his friends stood in shock Nick for a different reason by how much he missed her. Him and his friends decided to take the long way home.

With Selena

Selena and Taylor decide to race to were the back door was. Laughing Selena was behind Taylor since only Taylor had the proper running shoes so she was winning then Taylor bumped into Joe as she made her way out of the building. "Oh sorry" they both said at once then chuckled. Demi was glaring straight at Taylor. She was just about to complain that Taylor did that by purpose when the back door opened to a breathless Selena.

"Last time I race you" said Selene not noticing the others when she did she said "oh hey Joey and Demi" completely ignoring Miley and Nick

"Hey yourself" Joe said still looking at Taylor

"Selly Belly how's it been" Demi said hugging Selena even if they didn't talk before she left 3 years ago they still cared about each other.

"Let me guess California found someone better and you came to New York" Miley said "That seems to happened to you a lot" she place her arm around Nick.

"Let me guess you ran out of fabric again Miley or did you borrow your little sister's clothes" Selena said commenting on Miley's outfit. She wore a red shirt that could be mistaken for a sports bra, black shorts and red heels. Miley face tuned red she glared at Selene as Selene glared at her.

"Well, we should be leaving" Taylor said

"Bye Joey and Demi" then the two girls left not waiting for a reply Selene felt eyes on her when she turned around she saw it was nicks she stiffened, as she walked away. When they finally turned around the corner to Selene's surprise both girls lot go of a breathe they both didn't realize they've been holding. Selena turned to Taylor and said "Why are you nervous."

"You didn't see how Demi was watching me, she totally hates me."

"The only person I notice looking at you was Joe."

"No he wasn't" Taylor blushed

"Am I missing something Tay"

"Noting big, when you left… me and Joe got really close"

"How close, like hug hug friend close, or wink wink kiss close" Selene tried to joke.

"Both" Taylor responded "he was both to me" Taylor sighed sadly

Selena got the vibe this subject broke her friend's heart to talk about so she dropped it. "Lets go get some ice cream" Selene said when she spotted her favorite ice cream shop. When the two girls got in the shop they ordered ice cream. "you know when I saw nick I was about to hug him."

"Really" Taylor said surprised "What stopped you"

"I saw Miley than I started to remember that I'm suppose to hate him which is so hard since…" Selena stopped herself from saying anything eles she didn't know herself she felt this way.

"Since …" Taylor encouraged her to go on.

"Since I still love him" Selena said quietly she stopped eating "Do you know I have a boyfriend…wanna guess his name" Selene said trying to change the subject.

"Oh I've always wanted you to date a Aaron"

"What no, his name is Taylor"

"I like him already like him, but if his last name is swift I am totally going to kill him"

"No, it's Lautner, and his super hot and tan, his an actor you know that twilight movie that Kris is in."

"Yea so…"

"Well his the werewolf"

"Oh yea, I remember that total hunk you are so lucky Sel"

"I know… his coming to New York in like 3 days, so you could meet him if you want"

"I would love to" Taylor replied patting Selene's hand.


End file.
